


Windless

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [79]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Porn Watching, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Voyeurism, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “A-Ah, hyung,” Changkyun spit out, his whole face coloring a shade of red, chest heaving in uneven pants as he scrambles to close out of the tab on his computer… but it was too late. His weeping, hard cock poking out from his pants was evidence enough, but the gay porn on his computer only added to the obvious fact that Changkyun had been masturbating in his studio mere minutes before Hoseok was supposed to arrive.[Wonkyun | Daddy! Hoseok]





	Windless

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "wonkyun + wonho walks in on changkyun when he is watching porn in his studio, top wonho and bottom changkyun with a choking and daddy kink"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Humming to himself, Hoseok checks the time on his phone, surprised at the fact that he was actually running early. It was a late January night, but earlier that evening, he’d made plans with Changkyun to collaborate on a track together. Walking down the mostly empty sidewalk, Hoseok enters the facility that Changkyun’s studio was in, deciding that being a few minutes early wouldn’t hurt anything. His expression peaceful and calm, Hoseok pulls out the spare key to the studio Changkyun had given him, quickly inserting it into the door and walking inside the studio. Instantly, Hoseok freezes in place, his eyes wide as he takes in the sight he was welcomed with. 

“A-Ah, hyung,” Changkyun spit out, his whole face coloring a shade of red, chest heaving in uneven pants as he scrambles to close out of the tab on his computer… but it was too late. His weeping, hard cock poking out from his pants was evidence enough, but the gay porn on his computer only added to the obvious fact that Changkyun had been masturbating in his studio mere minutes before Hoseok was supposed to arrive. Coughing into his fist, Hoseok fully walks into the studio, closing and locking the door behind him. Somehow, Changkyun still hadn’t managed to kill the audio from his porn, and Hoseok’s lips curl up in amusement at the shit Changkyun apparently got off to.

“Daddy kink? Really?” Hoseok said, his voice amused but oddly seductive as he walked up to Changkyun. Flushing hotly, Changkyun finally manages to shut down his computer, but his cock was still out… and still hard, too. Interesting. Hoseok licked his lips, his eyes darting up to look into Changkyun’s face.

“I’m sorry hyung, you were early,” Changkyun mumbled out, his fingers trembling as he tried tucking in his insanely hard cock. Hoseok nodded his head, putting his hands on his hips as he watched Changkyun struggle. He felt like a parent who had just walked in on their kid jerking off for the first time, and the contents of Changkyun’s porn really didn’t help. Licking his lips, Hoseok gets a really bad idea and decides to roll with it, his own cock twitching just at the thought.

“You really couldn’t keep your hands off your dick for five minutes before I showed up?” Hoseok accused, his voice lower than usual as he looked down at Changkyun. Unsure of what to do, Changkyun’s fingers pause, and he swallows thickly, his cock visibly twitching and hardening at the comment. He felt so humiliated he could barely think straight, but there was something so enticing about letting Hoseok degrade him like this. He wanted Hoseok to mock him for how perverse he was… he wanted it so bad he was willing to risk his friendship for the thought of it.

“No,” Changkyun breathed out in reply, his eyes pointedly not looking up into Hoseok’s. His cock was still out, too hard to tuck back into his pants from this position, and he shivered, a drop of precum rolling down the head of his dick. Hoseok hummed, watching him carefully.

“You’re such a naughty boy, Changkyun,” Hoseok breathed out, his mouth watering as Changkyun’s cock twitches and hardens at that, a sweet moan trembling from Changkyun’s mouth in reply. He had no idea where this was coming from, but it felt oddly… right, talking to his bandmate like this. Like it was a part of their dynamic they’d never explored before but had been there the whole time.

“Can you tell me what you were jerking off to?” Hoseok prompts in a stern voice, even though they both were well aware of what Changkyun had been watching. Whimpering, Changkyun trails a hand down to his thigh, his fingers trembling. Changkyun swallowed once, lips parting in shaky breaths as he continued to avoid Hoseok’s gaze… but he could feel it. Hoseok was standing right behind his chair, looking down at him with a hand on his hips. His presence was so authoritative, so… fatherly. Changkyun was far too attracted to it.

“Um, i-it was a video,” Changkyun stuttered out, his deep voice unsure. Hoseok hummed, clearly unsatisfied.

“And what was the video about?” he prompts, tapping his foot impatiently. Changkyun bites his lip on a moan, the surreal situation making it difficult to think clearly. He rolls his hips forward, reveling in the sinful feeling of Hoseok staring down at him like this, of looking at his hard, exposed cock and teasing him about jerking off. Fuck, it felt so _good_ —

“Answer me. What was the video about, Changkyun?” Hoseok repeated. He knew he was probably pushing this too far, and the vibe in the studio was practically boiling it was so hot, but he needed to keep going. Hoseok had gotten hard inside his jeans, and he’d be damned if he left this studio without some kind of sexual satisfaction.

“I-It was a porn video about a guy getting fucked by another guy,” Changkyun replied, his mouth feeling dry. He was really having this conversation with Hoseok now, wasn’t he? He’d never even come out to his bandmates before, and now he was doing whatever _this_ was with Hoseok? Fuck.

“Good, keep going,” Hoseok prompted, starting to get impatient. “Or we can just watch the video together,” Hoseok threatened. Whimpering, Changkyun shakes his head, overwhelmed at the thought of that kind of humiliation.

“N-No, I can say it,” Changkyun says, scrunching into himself in his chair. “It was… daddy kink,” Changkyun says, his voice trembling as he squeezes his eyes shut. He wanted to touch himself again so badly he could barely think of anything else, and shifts his hand closer to his cock, one finger darting out to rub against the side of his achingly hard dick. Watching him, Hoseok spots Changkyun’s ‘subtle’ continuation of his jerk-off session and licks his lips, wanting nothing more than to push Changkyun over the edge and really test his limits.

“Hm? What’s this? Are you touching yourself again?” Hoseok asked, chuckling a bit sadistically. Changkyun whimpers, moving his hand to fully wrap around his cock, his mind filling with depraved arousal. The way Hoseok was looming over him, the way he walked in on him, fuck it was so paternal, so, so---

“Daddy caught you touching yourself and now you’re doing it again? With Daddy right next to you?” Hoseok asked, and Changkyun moaned needily, throwing his head back against the headrest of his chair as his cock dribbled with precum. Fuck yes, there it was. Changkyun started pumping his cock in earnest, desperate for Hoseok to tease him more, to humiliate him, fuck, he wanted it so bad--! 

“Yes, Daddy,” Changkyun moaned out, voice sinful and deep, his legs tense as he pumped his cock as hard as he could. “Are you going to punish me? For touching myself when I’m not supposed to?” Changkyun asked, moaning thickly, his cheeks hot. “For doing it right in front of Daddy?” he added in a smaller voice, biting his lower lip at how wrong it felt to even ask that question aloud. He’d fantasized about this kind of situation happening for months now, and the whole reason why he was jerking off right before Hoseok was supposed to show up was because he kind of wanted Hoseok to catch him. This was like all of his dirty dreams come true, and Changkyun was milking every second of it.

“Stop touching yourself, Changkyun. Now,” Hoseok commanded, and Changkyun whimpered in frustration but moved his hands away nonetheless. “I will be punishing you. But I need you to cooperate, can you do that?” he asked, giving Changkyun an opportunity to back out of this if he wanted to. He didn’t want to go _too_ far, but shit, Changkyun really needed this, didn’t he? Hoseok was kind of impressed with how lewd Changkyun was.

“Yes, Daddy,” Changkyun replied, his hard, exposed cock twitching impatiently between his legs.

“Good. Now stand up and take off your pants,” Hoseok instructed, licking his lips. Getting up from his chair, Changkyun finally makes eye-contact with Hoseok, his cock throbbing at the erotic visual before him. Hoseok was… fuck, he was clearly turned on by all of this. Working his way down Hoseok’s glorious body, Changkyun swallows down a moan, eyes getting hazy as he sees just how hard Hoseok was in his gray sweatpants. Getting an idea, Changkyun turns away from Hoseok, pulling his pants and underwear down and exhaling shakily as they drop to his ankles. From there, Changkyun squeezes his eyes shut and bends over at the waist, taking off his pants completely and displaying his bare ass for Hoseok’s hot gaze. 

“Hm? What the hell is this?” Hoseok questions, and Changkyun moans, smiling loosely as his plan goes exactly how he’d intended. Still bent over, Changkyun spreads his thighs, moaning at the feeling of cool air against his inflamed skin. He’d never felt dirtier in his life, and Changkyun had had plenty of nasty sex before. This was on a new level for him, especially because Hoseok was his bandmate and friend.

“Were you just going to keep this in during our recording session?” Hoseok asks, stepping closer to Changkyun. He tentatively reaches a hand down, pressing his fingers against the edge of Changkyun’s plug, the rest of it buried deep in his ass. At the broken, needy moan that trembles from Changkyun’s lips, Hoseok continues, shoving in the plug just a little bit deeper with his fingertips.

“Yes Daddy,” Changkyun trembled out, his voice broken up with choppy exhales and soft moans. His mind was going crazy- of course Hoseok would’ve figured that out. Licking his lips, Changkyun presses his hips back against Hoseok’s fingers, his cock twitching in need. “I was going to edge myself the whole time Daddy was over… I’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Changkyun confesses, desperate to humiliate himself further. Hoseok groans, furrowing his brows together. He never noticed how much Changkyun wanted him before, but it all made sense now. Hoseok, too, couldn’t deny how often he’d found himself imagining Changkyun when he touched himself lately. Now all he could think about was ripping out this plug and replacing it with his cock.

“You dirty little boy,” Hoseok breathed out, gripping the plug in his hand and thrusting it in and out. “How could you do that in front of your Daddy?” he asked, licking his lips as he pulled out the plug, smirking as he sees just how huge it was. Inhaling sharply, Changkyun’s eyes go wide, and he moans, a trail of saliva dripping down his chin at how good it felt to be treated like this by Hoseok.

“Was it because you secretly wanted Daddy to fuck you?” Hoseok asked, his voice getting softer, as if he was sharing a secret with Changkyun. Changkyun swallowed, his cheeks pink and warm as he feels Hoseok’s finger trail around his gaping entrance. It would take so little for Hoseok to fuck him right now- all he had to do was just shove his cock in, Changkyun was already wet and stretched out. Fuck, he needed it, he needed it, _he needed it_ \--!

“Yes! Please, Daddy, that’s all I want, I’ve been such a bad boy because I want your cock!” Changkyun confessed in a strained voice, shaking his ass desperately. Hoseok briefly admired the seductive contrast between Changkyun’s silky, deep voice and his childish demands. Licking his lips, Hoseok reaches down to his pants, pulling them along with his underwear down to his ankles. Lining up his cock with Changkyun’s entrance, Hoseok pushes his tip inside, groaning at how fucking good Changkyun felt inside.

“You naughty little boy, getting off because you want your Daddy to fuck you,” Hoseok groaned out. Sweat started to form on his brow as he pushes his cock in deeper, admiring the way Changkyun’s fat ass surrounded his slowly disappearing cock. “Well, you got what you wanted. Are you happy that I’m fucking you now?” Hoseok goaded, his cock easily slipping deeper inside Changkyun. Nodding his head vigorously, Changkyun replied.

“YES- YES!” Changkyun half-screams in reply, his ass pushing back onto Hoseok’s cock with vigor. “You feel so good inside me, Daddy- please, fuck me harder!” Changkyun begged, his voice dissolving into loud, desperate moans as Hoseok starts truly pounding him, his long, hard cock mixing up Changkyun’s insides. Several more strained ‘yes’s slipped out of Changkyun’s mouth, his eyes rolling back and body shaking from the mistreatment that he’d so desperately wanted.

He always thought that Hoseok would be good in bed, but fuck, the real thing was so much better. Hoseok was so precise with his thrusts, pounding into his sweet spot every time, and the way he dragged his cock back made Changkyun’s rim hyper-sensitive. After his masturbation session that had ended early and the events that had led to this, Changkyun was approaching his orgasm at a frighteningly quick speed. He wanted this incredible feeling to last forever, but he knew it wouldn’t… and he still had something else he wanted to do before he came, too.

“Daddy, please choke me-” Changkyun spat out, his cock squirting out precum at the humiliating feeling of begging to be choked. Hoseok frowned a bit, looking down at Changkyun with a hard, serious expression as he fucked him like he was just a second-rate prostitute.

“You brat, why should I take orders from you?” Hoseok replied, his eyes dark with lust and sadistic pleasure as he insults Changkyun. He should probably feel guilty for how he’d talked to Changkyun all night, but the pleasure was overriding his mind. It felt way too damn good to feel bad about it, and besides, Changkyun clearly liked it just as much, if not more, than he did.

“Please Daddy, I’m so close-” Changkyun stumbled out, his vision going white as he clings onto his last dregs of self-restraint. “Please choke me while I cum on your cock,” Changkyun moaned, his vision hazy from how depraved he was being. Hoseok groaned, his voice rough as he reached a hand up to Changkyun’s neck, wrapped his fingers around his windpipe, and squeezed as hard as he could.

Gasping windlessly, Changkyun’s eyes roll back, his whole body tensing and shaking as he finally is able to cum. Watching him with half-lidded eyes, Hoseok clenches his jaw, absurdly turned on by the fact that Changkyun could really cum from that. Feeling powerful, Hoseok releases Changkyun’s neck and then pulls out his cock, pumping himself to completion all over Changkyun’s used asshole.

Legs weak after the intense pounding he’d just sustained, Changkyun wobbles slightly, shocked when he feels Hoseok’s arms wrap around him from behind. His breathing ragged, Changkyun leans back against Hoseok’s body, the reality of what they’d just done together sinking into him hard- especially how it all started. After catching his breath for a few seconds, Changkyun turns around, facing Hoseok with nervous, wide eyes.

“Hyung, I’m sorry you caught me jerking off,” Changkyun said, feeling infinitely better when Hoseok smiles and ruffles his hair, his warm, familiar expression comforting.

“It was unexpected, but I forgive you,” Hoseok says, pulling Changkyun in a little tighter against him. Flushing a bit at the close proximity, especially considering how they were both still pantsless and splattered with cum, Changkyun smiles, his body still hot. “You’re still my precious Changkyunnie, even if you are a little nasty,” Hoseok said, and Changkyun laughed, his eyes sparkling.

“Hyung?” Changkyun asks, and Hoseok looks down at him, running his fingers through Changkyun’s hair.

“Yes?” he replies, voice soft.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Hoseok chuckles a bit, staring deeply into Changkyun’s eyes. There was something so pure about Changkyun’s expression… even after everything they just did together, Changkyun was still the same guy. Pressing Changkyun closer, Hoseok envelops his bandmate in a hug, shutting his eyes serenely.

“Of course we can.” <3


End file.
